Chasm of Challenges
The Chasm of Challenges is an optional cave in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds and is found in the Portal. It serves as the game's Pit of 100 Trials; as such, it is the longest and most difficult cave in the entire game. Unlike the other caves, however, you must find a Key to open the hole to the next sublevel. Depending on the sublevel, there are multiple gimmicks involved with obtaining the Key. Accessing the Chasm of Challenges After you beat the final boss, a landslide will occur right next to the actual portal, and a secret passageway will be opened. This passageway bores right into the neighboring mountain, then splits and winds into a maze. Don't worry-the maze, although it has several floors, is actually quite simple. You just need to get to the top floor (which is the 7th), then find the way onto the outside part. Head away from the entrance of the maze, and you'll stumble upon a thicket of trees. Get your Pikmin, then have them swarm the trees. It's probably going to take awhile to clear even a part of the thicket. But you only need to clear away just a single part-the Chasm of Challenges will be right in front of you. If you're ready, jump into it... Also, you can now have a maximum total Pikmin of 200 in the Portal for the Chasm of Challenges! Guide Levels 1-10 Level 1 Although this is the game's Pit of 100 Trials, it starts out fairly easy. You land in one of two + layouts that are connected. If you head into the other +, you'll see two sleeping Red Bulborbs. When you kill them, a Key will drop. Collect it to go down to the next level... Level 2 Still easy. Fiery, Caustic, and Munge Dweevils live here. Kill them all to get the Key, then go down to the next level. Level 3 This just gets better and better. 30 Dwarf Red Bulborbs await you on this level. It's recommended that you take the captains out and beat up all the Dwarves. Collect the corpses if you want, grab the Key, then jump down. Level 4 Back to the actual Bulborbs. 3 Hairy Bulborbs live on this level, and when you kill them, the Key doesn't drop. Why? Well, a fourth Hairy Bulborb is hiding in an alcove. Sniff it out, then beat it, and the Key will finally drop. Head down to fight a couple Orange Bulborbs... Level 5 Two annoying Orange Bulborbs are sleeping here, but because they're Orange Bulborbs, you know what that means... Anyway, you're in luck, because they are far apart from each other... making the battle easier. If you have Purple Pikmin, use them to deal with the Bulborbs. Grab the Key then go to the next level. Level 6 A bit easier than the previous two levels, 10 Dwarf Bulbears live here. You know the drill-kill, collect, then leave. Level 7 This level is harder. A Spotty Bulbear with six Dwarf Bulbears following it must be fought to obtain the Key. The level is simply a thin, long, "room" made out of dirt, and you have to fight the Bulbear and its followers head on. The Spotty Bulbear actually has the Key this time, but it is suggested that you still kill all of the Dwarves and take it to the Research Pod before you attempt to carry it. Level 8 A group of ten dwarf bulbears are waiting in an adjacent room. Once half are killed, a Spotty Bulbear will drop down. Once you have defeated all of the enemies, two more spotty Bulbears will drop. Pummel them with purple pikmin and use sprays if necessary. Once they are defeated, the key will drop. Take the bodies of the adults and the key to the research pod and continue on. Level 9 This level isn't especially hard if you know what you are doing. An Empress Bulblax awaits you, and she is asleep. Pummel her head with Pikmin (preferably purples) and make sure to call them back before she begins rolling. She will drop the key. Level 10 This level is an expansive rest level. It several large rooms with grass floors, fairly far apart and connected by pipes. The you land with the Research Pod in one of these empty rooms. All of the rooms are accessible via a central room with a raised ledge in the middle with water running off of it into the pipes. The water is too shallow to drown your pikmin. The triangles of land between the streams of water are covered in grass, and several Unmarked Spectralids are flying around them. Two pipes lead from the room you start in, one to the central ledge, and one to the floor. The central ledge has a sort of pond with all the water running from it. You can walk all of your pikmin to an island in the middle, as the water is shallow here, too. Three Queen Candypop Buds await you here, with the key in the middle. The other rooms can be accessed by following the streams into the pipes. The streams will flow into the side of small hills in each room, and the hole they flow into is covered by a white grate. On top of each small hill will be three candypop buds of the same color. There is a room like this for each of the other colors of candypop buds, and once you have used the Queen Candypops, you can use these to equalize your Pikmin squads numbers. Get a lot of Blue Pikmin, you'll see why later. Down the Unmarked Spectralids for sprays and collect the key. A hole will pop up in the room you started in, and a geyser will pop up where the key was before. Once you feel prepared, take the hole down to the next level. Levels 11-20 Level 11 This level contains three adult Bulbmin with no smaller ones following them. Once defeated, the Key will drop. Level 12 This level is completely covered in water except for a small island in the middle, and the water level is rapidly rising. The Key on this level is very far away from the Research Pod, and is larger and heavier than normal. Unless you have thirty Blue Pikmin, you're in big trouble, and there is nothing you can do about it. Once the level rises high enough to completely cover the island, an alternative, normal-sized key will appear. Once the Key is collected, jump down the hole. Level 13 Surprise! Not only is this maze-like level completely covered with fire hazards of various sizes, which are on the floor and the walls and spurt horizontally, vertically, diagonally, in circles, or randomly, but the key can only be accessed by going east through a long series of circular rooms with rotating fire spurts and hallways with alternating flaming hazards everywhere, and the hole that opens up (which has a clog on it) is opens up can only be accessed by going down the to the opposite side of the sublevel, to the west! Timing is everything, and it is suggested that you take only one Pikmin, carried by a leader, to get the key, leaving the rest behind at the only safe area, the one with the Research Pod. This level takes some quick thinking, but you still need to be careful, as some parts require you to take your time. Chances are you will have to call back your Pikmin to keep them from burning to death several times. Level 14 This level contains a Crimson Candypop Bud and three Fiery Bulblaxes. Once two of them are defeated, the key will drop in behind the third. carefully have the Pikmin take the key back to the Research Pod and take the hole down to the next level. Level 15 This level has an Umber Candypop Bud, and a Teal Candypop Bud in the first room. Break down the gate to find an Icy Bulblax alongside two fiery ones. Defeat them all and the key will drop. Take the key and go down the hole to the next level. Level 16 This level has a Dual Bud in the first room. If you don't have any Burgundy Pikmin, there's a Lava Candypop Bud nearby. Then use your Dual Bud to combine Cyan Pikmin with the Burgundy Pikmin. The other room is a lake of lava with four Icy Bulblaxes on unevenly spaced "islands". Lure them into the lava to melt the ice around them and use your combined Burgundy and Cyan Pikmin to defeat them. The Key will drop on one of the islands, and once it is carried back, the "Dual Pikmin" will split up and a hole will open up right next to the Research Pod. Go down it to the next level. Level 17 This level is completely covered in tall grass, except for a small patch below the Research Pod. The entire place is rigged with falling boulders, bomb-rocks, and patches of quicksand which are very hard to see because of the grass. Dwarf Bulborbs and Volatile Dweevils are also hiding, so watch out! Send one of the leaders out, setting off traps off as they go. Then, with the same leader, take a Tan Pikmin and a Red Pikmin to the opposite side of the level. Throw the Tan Pikmin ahead of where you walk to prevent the Red Pikmin from having any quicksand accidents. Once on the other side of the level, throw the Tan Pikmin up onto the nearby ledge and have the leader by the Research Pod take all of the other Pikmin to the grassless spot under the Research Pod. have the Red Pikmin attack what looks like a geyser clog. Once it breaks apart, a huge jet of flame will burst out, setting fire to the grass and burning it away, drying up all of the quicksand and killing all of the enemies in the process. The Key, which was before cleverly hidden and and unable to be seen, can now be easily found lying on dry ground, along with a useful Queen Candypop Bud. Have the Red Pikmin disable the giant fire geyser, take the Key, and go down the hole that opens up. Level 18 This level is empty, except for two Violet Candypop Buds and the key. Use the Violet Candypop Buds first. Move one of the leaders up the long, winding, passageway up to where it splits off. Scout each of the passageways it splits off into so they appear on the map and then return to the place where they converge. Have the other leader have the Pikmin carry the key back to the Onion. A bunch of Volatile Dweevils will land all around the Research Pod! Although running might work, chances are you would lose several Pikmin. Instead, pause and check the map to see which of the passageway split-offs the hole appeared in (it's random) and switch leaders, taking the one up by the junction to the hole. Jump down it before the Volatile Dweevils can destroy the other leader and your Pikmin Squad. Level 19 The first room of this level contains a two Dual Buds. Use them to Combine your Blue and Purple Pikmin. The next room has three Emperor Bulblaxes hiding in shallow water just deep enough to drown pikmin. Defeat them with your Blues/Purples, which shouldn't be too hard if you stun them enough and fight them one at a time. The key will drop from the last one once it is defeated, and then you can take it to the Research Pod and go down the hole to the second rest level. Level 20 Your second rest level. Some eggs and Honeywisps are here, along with a few Lava Candypop Buds. If you need to, go back up to the surface to regroup with the geyser or continue down the hole. Levels 21-30 Level 21 At first sight, you'll know this is a very dangerous level- one filled with lava. Hopefully, you brought some Burgundy Pikmin with you to clear this level. A maze (the passageways are thick with lava on the sides) awaits you. Grab the Burgundy Pikmin and go to the end of this maze. 3 Fiery Bulblaxes and 10 Dwarf Fiery Bulblaxes are ready to fight here. Ultra-Bitter and Ultra-Freezing Sprays are recommended here. After they are beat, an island close to the start of the maze rises out of the lava, and the Key drops there. Throw a single Burgundy Pikmin (making sure it's flowered) to the island, and the Pikmin will carry it right into the lava. It will reappear on a suspicious slope, unharmed. The cave that appears is at the end of the maze, in a corner. Level 22 Your second snow level- but this time, there's ice as well. Go out with only your captain and bomb-rocks will fall. The aftermath of the explosions will melt the ice, make a crater, and throw dirt everywhere. The water will mix with the dirt, making dirty water, which will flow into the small craters. At the end, an Icy Dumple waits. After it's died, the Key will drop close by. However, if some bomb-rocks haven't fallen yet, they will now, and instead, giant bomb-rocks will fall, making a bigger mess. A Dual Bud will also drop somewhere in the level. Find it, and and throw Blue Pikmin and Brown Pikmin. Now, grab the Key. Once the hole opens up, your combined Pikmin will split into it's two original forms. Find the hole and leave. Level 23 You land in a rather small chamber with three Dirty Candypop Buds. But it's recommended that you use them, even if you have Brown Pikmin. If you look at the wall of the chamber, you'll find a crack in the wall. Have your Brown Pikmin swarm it, and it turns out to be a tunnel leading to another chamber right below your chamber. Then leading away from the chamber below are four more tunnels. One of them goes to another chamber below the second one, meaning the level is divided into three smaller levels. Four more tunnels again lead away from the bottom chamber. One of those tunnels is very, very long- but, nevertheless, it ends up being a small chamber. All the other tunnels lead to small enemy arenas; above each arena entrance is a number. A list below will show what's in each arena: *Arena 1: There's just a normal Goolix here, with water surrounding the edge. *Arena 2: Another Goolix, but it's a Lava Goolix with fire around the edge. *Arena 3: Yet another Goolix waits to fight you here, this time it's an Electro Goolix with an electrical floor around the edge. *Arena 4: You may think that there's another Goolix here, and you're right. A Toxic Goolix is ready to battle, but be careful of the poisonous edge. *Arena 5: Almost done! A Chemical Goolix is lurking here, and there's acid around the edge. *Arena 6: The final arena! Now, you must do battle with a Frozen Goolix, but just be careful about the ice around the edge. After you've slain all the Goolixes, the Key will drop next to the Research Pod. Collect it, and the hole will appear in the distant, yet small, chamber. Go down it to be at the 24th floor... Level 24 The twenty-fourth sublevel is rampant with every amphituber in the game. You land an alcove leading to a gigantic room. In it are fifteen types of each amphituber: Yellow Wollywogs, Wollywogs, Crimson Wollywogs, and so on. If you're short on Pikmin numbers, a few Queen Candypop Buds will drop from the sky to help, as will the occasional egg. The last Wollywog to die will cause the Key to appear. Level 25 A miniature desert with many dirt parts in it, you will need to utilize your Tan and Brown Pikmin well. Start by going over to the quicksand river next to you, and have Tan Pikmin make it materialize. Then find a dark patch immediately across it, and have Brown Pikmin dig there. You are introduced to an underground maze. To the left is a passageway that has a water booby trap, and to the right is the exit, back across the quicksand river but at a different location. After you surface, you will face some sand enemies. Defeat them with your Tan Pikmin, and proceed. Here's where it gets tricky: there are multiple digging spots, but each one goes someplace different. Choose the right one, and you will go to an oasis. Go down the middle one and you'll go to an endless sand sea. Explore the left one and you'll find the Key! After getting it, the hole will appear at an island in the sand sea. To get to the island, you must go to the oasis, and have your Browns dig at a digging spot. A geyser will appear and launch your entire group to the other side of the sand sea. Then have your Tans guide you to the island, where the hole is waiting. Level 26 Thought the heat was gone? Nope. In fact, it only gets hotter here. You land in the heart of a raging, subterranean volcano that's about to erupt! Quickly cross the magma pool underneath you using the floating rocks. Be careful, though - all sorts of nasty hazards fall down from the ceiling. Get the Key, and a geyser will open up. Where's the hole? But there's no time; get to the geyser and escape! Level 27 The geyser blasts you out of the volcano just as it erupts and into the bottom of a deep chasm. But you're not safe yet, as lava from the volcano is headed your way! Go up the chasm and find the Key, and bring your whole squad with you. After your Pikmin start carrying it, though, the path behind you crumbles and the lava approaches! All seems lost... but your Brown Pikmin can dig a path for you! Have your Burgundy Pikmin hold off the lava while the Brown Pikmin dig a path. After a while, they dig a path back to the Research Pod. Go down it just as the lava flow breaks free. When the Research Pod collects the Key, the hole opens up right next to you. The entire chasm is filled with lava just after you escape... Level 28 This level, unlike the previous two, is quite cold. You land in the at the peak of an icy mountain. Be careful, though; if you walk in ANY direction, you will slide to your doom... except for one path. There's a rock in the mountain. Walk towards it. Then there's another rock, and go to that one. Go to each rock you see until you come halfway down the mountain. Here, there's a ridge with several enemies. Don't walk off the cliff or all your Pikmin will die! After beating the enemies, the Key will appear. However, an avalanche occurs, so get your Brown and Cyan Pikmin to dig a hole in the snow! This hole leads to an underground maze. Keep going down the mountain (you can tell where to go, because the tunnels slope down). At the bottom of the maze, you return to the surface, and the Research Pod is there! The hole opens up right there after the Key is collected. Level 29 Three Pileated Snagrets! And if that wasn't hard enough, five Emperor Bulblaxes drop after their defeat! However, plenty of bomb-rocks are scattered throughout this vast level. There's plenty of space for you to fight, so take your time battling each boss. When the last Emperor Bulblax dies, a Toxic Bulblax and Acidic Emperor Bulblax drop... Defeat them and the Key, at last, will appear. Level 30 A vast rest floor. Five Queen Candypop Buds, who-knows-how-many eggs, five Bulbmin leaders and various types of Candypop Buds will help you recover from the ten bosses you battled just now. If you need to go back to the surface a geyser welcomes you; otherwise, head down the hole to the next ten floors, where to attack even more enemies... Levels 31-40 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Levels 41-50 Level 41 Level 42 Level 43 Level 44 Level 45 Level 46 Level 47 Level 48 Level 49 Level 50 Levels 51-60 Level 51 Level 52 Level 53 Level 54 Level 55 Level 56 Level 57 Level 58 Level 59 Level 60 Levels 61-70 Level 61 Level 62 Level 63 Level 64 Level 65 Level 66 Level 67 Level 68 Level 69 Level 70 Levels 71-80 Level 71 Level 72 Level 73 Level 74 Level 75 Level 76 Level 77 Level 78 Level 79 Level 80 Levels 81-90 Level 81 Level 82 Level 83 Level 84 Level 85 Level 86 Level 87 Level 88 Level 89 Level 90 Levels 91-101 Level 91 This level is sort of like an underground version of a tower. You start at the top, and there is an elevator, but it's locked. At the bottom the there are two Keys- one opens the hole, while the other unlocks the elevator door. You have no choice but to go down a whole bunch of stairs. Level 92 Stairs. Level 93 More stairs. Level 94 Even more stairs. Level 95 When you get to a certain point, there will be no more stairs. However, there is a small elevator. Ride it to go further down... Level 96 Level 96a You've rode further down, but the elevator stops at a ring. Now you have to find the other elevator on this level (not the main one). There are also two parts. If you see some enemies with blue orbs in their mouths, ignore them (for now). However, there are some barricades (top part). There are switches that will open/close these barricades. But there is also some junk (top part), which means you will have to find a lift that will take you to the bottom part of the ring. You can use the bottom part to get to other places of the top part (but there is junk here too). Find the elevator and go down. Level 96b Now that you have the power core (which you need to fill up), how do you power it up? There are some strange enemies floating around the level with blue orbs (but one has a red orb). Each color fills up a different amount of power- *Blue- 25% power, 4x *Red- 100% power, 1x After you've filled the power core, go back down. Level 97 Level 97a Now, you've come really far down- but there's no elevator or stairs in sight. Walk a little ways and you'll see a strange machine. You could use it to destroy the glass covering the elevator. It has a power core- that is, an empty power core. Take it, and go back up to the previous level. Level 97b Now that you've filled it, place the core into the machine. It will activate and knock away all the glass covering. Now jump onto the elevator. Level 98 You're finally at the bottom! Now, the elevator key (which looks like a card) and the regular Key are sitting in front of you. Collect them, and the hole will open up (it's actually an artificial hole) and the elevator door will unlock, meaning you don't have to do all that again! Now, go down to fight your final boss of this hole... Level 99 Ready for your final boss? This time... it's a horrible Giga Bulbear! However, the strategy for killing this Bulbear behemoth is the same as in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator. Also, the layout for the level is the same, so if you've played PSI, then you're not in much trouble. It will drop the Key when defeated. Head down to the final level of the Chasm of Challenges... Level 100 (FINAL FLOOR) First Visit Finally, the anticipation of getting to the very bottom of the Chasm of Challenges has dropped. The layout is similar to that of the first floor-the level is made of + pieces, only there's 9 connected making a giant square-like level. 15 Queen Candypop Buds are waiting to be used here, and 2 of all the other colors of Candypops are here too. Also, 10 Iridescent Flint & Glint Beetles are ready to pop out of the ground. 5 Maumutas and 20 Honeywisps also occupy this level. Last, but not least, 200 Unmarked Spectralids are flying around. Take your time to perfect your army and gather Sprays if necessary. The Key will always be in a random place. Get it to open the escape geyser. Second Visit and After When you fall on the level, the Research Pod will inform you of something here that wields ancient power that it didn't detect before. Anyway, if you grab the Key, the geyser will open. However, when you near the geyser, you'll notice a strange gas that is colored purple/blue/red. This is harmless; pass through it and something will activate. Go to the center of the giant room and there will be a gray circle with an X on it. You have to throw at least 50 Pikmin on top of it and it'll go down. Four more circles will appear with X's on them. However, they are different colors: red, blue, purple, and green. One captain has to go on these circles, however a certain captain has to go on a circle. Pikmin can't crush these, but rather, the captains. However, only a certain captain can go on the platforms. For example: Olimar goes on the red circle, while Louie stands on the blue one. Stand on all of them and a strange machine will appear right out of the ground in the middle of the room. The geyser will also move to the right of where it originally was, revealing a weird door. Have your Pikmin swarm the machine and it will activate. It will shoot a laser towards the strange door. It will open revealing a circular path. Once you go beyond the door, the circular area will "collapse", leading to a lower section of the level. Go to the bottom of this passageway, and the secret hole will be in view, in an alcove. Get ready to meet an entirely new species of Pikmin... Level 101 (SECRET FINAL FLOOR) Trivia *Levels 91-98 are actually based off of the Tower of Rem, a location featured in Tales of the Abyss. The music for those levels is the same, too. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKXwXh6NlHE